


The truth is I like you

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	The truth is I like you

[](http://imgur.com/ESbNM6S)

 

This is one of the drawings I'm most happy about! Here is how I imagine the first kiss between Adrian and Dan in the movie ♥^♥


End file.
